


He'll Bury You Too

by TinyButFierce



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, daredevil season 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: It was dark, now, and all he had to do was wait.He did it all for family.





	He'll Bury You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Agent Nadeem became one of my favorite Marvel characters in under three episodes and now my heart is broken, again, thanks Marvel.
> 
> So here's my response to the sadness.
> 
> Sorry for the angst.
> 
>  
> 
> All rights go to Marvel. Dialogue and title taken from Daredevil season 3.

He stood in the grass and watched the sun go down. Beer in his hand. Ground solid under his feet. His gaze kept wandering to that hole in the yard.  

 

_ We’ll get that pool dug this summer, I promise, Sami. Then our house will be the one your friends want to hang out at. _

 

Look, there it was, that hole. He did promise. 

 

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and all of the light seemed to cut off. The crickets started to chirp. They chirped and chirped.

 

Gun on his hip. Badge clipped to his belt. 

 

He didn’t know why he was still wearing the badge. 

 

Or maybe he did. 

 

He still wanted to make his son proud. 

 

_ I was trying to keep you and your mom safe. I don’t care what people say about me. All I care about is what you say about me. _

 

He thought that they had won. He thought that the grand jury would work. But it did nothing. It saved nothing. 

 

All he had to do now was wait. Wait for his death to come in the form of a bullet or worse.

 

Hoped that Seema would forgive him.

 

Hoped that Sami would as well.

 

_ Go to the FBI and pretend like you don't know anything about any of this. Tell them I'm a monster. It's the only way that you and Sami can get through this. I'm sorry, baby. I will always love you. _

 

It was dark, now.

 

Footsteps behind him.

 

It was Dex. Holding a gun loose in his hand.

 

The crickets kept on chirping. The neighbors were quiet, eating in their own houses, not waiting for the sound of a gunshot.

 

There it was, the lie, trying to get him to go inside.

 

Then the speech. The speech of someone wrapped around a thumb.

 

Try to stop this.

 

“When he’s done with you, he’ll bury you too.”

 

Try again.

 

Plead. 

 

The gun wasn’t raised all the way just yet.

 

Think of Sami, think of Seema.

 

The gun raised up.

 

His life was the only thing standing in the way of his family's safety. His life and his mistakes. 

 

He threw the bottle away. Gun at his hip. Badge clipped to his belt.

 

Gun pointed at his head.

 

Think of Sami, think of Seema. 

 

He moved.

 

Gun no longer at his hip, in his hand now.

 

Bullet in his brain. 

 

All the dogs in the area started to bark. The neighbor’s lights turned on.

 

His body lay on the ground. In the hole dug for the pool. 

 

The badge was clipped to his belt.

 

His eyes stared up at the sky. His empty eyes. Glinting with one last wish for family.

 

He did all of it for them.

_   
_ _ My name is Special Agent Ray Nadeem of the FBI, and under federal law, I swear that the testimony I'm about to give is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, and should be considered my dying declaration. _

 

He’d fix it. He’d fix all of it.

 

If it was the last thing he did. 

 

_ My name is Special Agent Ray Nadeem of the FBI. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Nadeem needs more acknowledgment so spread the appreciation!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me writing. :)


End file.
